


Shower Me With Kisses

by Samunderthelights



Series: Wolfstar Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Teasing, Wolfstar Bingo 2020, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Sirius never realised his boyfriend was such a tease. Until they have to share a bed, while sharing a room with their best friends, that is.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981862
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106
Collections: Wolfstar Bingo 2020





	Shower Me With Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Here's my fifth story for Wolfstar Bingo 2020. For this one I used the prompt 'teasing'.  
> Enjoy!  
> Xx

Sirius had been looking forward to the Christmas holidays for months. Not because he couldn’t wait to celebrate Christmas, or because he loved the freezing cold or the snow. But because he and his friends had been planning a trip since the beginning of the schoolyear.

Their plans had started off big, with them wanting to either go to Paris or Vienna, but soon enough reality had set in. They had adapted their plans, and in the end had settled for spending a few days in Edinburgh instead.

It hadn’t been what they had been going for, but they had all still been more than excited to finally be able to get away together.

James had been in charge of booking their rooms, one for him and Lily, and one for Sirius and Remus, but when they arrived at the budget hotel this morning, they had discovered that not only had he messed up and only booked one room instead of two, it didn’t even have two double beds in it. Instead, it had a double bed, and a bunkbed.

James had tried his best to get them a different room, but the hotel was fully booked, so they had no choice but to accept it. He had apologised a dozen times for messing up, explaining that he figured a family room meant adjoining rooms for when you’re on holiday with your family, and you don’t want to be on opposite sides of the hotel, but you also don’t want to share an actual room.

Of course they had taken the piss out of him the entire day for being the idiot that he is, but of course they hadn’t held it against him.

There was no way that Sirius was going to sleep in the bunk above his boyfriend though, and not share a bed with him. He had been looking forward to this for months, one of the reasons being that he could finally spend the night with him. If it had been up to him, they would have done so already, because it wasn’t like James was going to rat on them. But Remus was too scared to get caught. So this was their one chance to spend the night together.

“What are you doing?” Remus laughs, when Sirius climbs into the tiny little bunk with him after a long day of sightseeing in the city. “James and Lily…”

“Are having drinks downstairs,” Sirius whispers. “They won’t be coming back for another…”

“They could come back any minute,” Remus laughs, but Sirius begins to kiss his neck, ignoring him completely.

Remus grabs him by the neck, and he pulls him in for a kiss, for a moment not giving a damn about his friends walking in on them. But when Sirius wraps an arm around his waist, bringing their bodies together, he lets out a nervous chuckle.

“I want you, Moony,” Sirius purrs, but Remus just laughs at him trying to be seductive.

“Not here, not like this.”

“What? You don’t think this is romantic?” Sirius asks, looking up at the top of the bunk, which is covered in suspicious stains, and even a piece of gum. “Doesn’t it make you want to just…”

“No,” Remus quickly laughs. “It most definitely does not,” he says, before turning away from him.

Sirius kisses the back of his neck, before snuggling up to him and wrapping his arm around his waist again, trying his very best to ignore how hard he is. But he can’t stop thinking about the fact that he is finally here in bed with Remus, that they are so close that he can feel the heat radiating from his body, that he can smell his slightly musky scent, mixed with the smell of his peach shampoo.

But then the door opens, and James and Lily come back in after they had stayed in the bar after dinner for a drink. They are laughing about something, but when they find their friends in bed, they quickly keep quiet.

“Are you asleep?” Lily whispers, but when both young men open their eyes, she flashes a smile. “We didn’t interrupt anything, did we?”

“Not at all,” Remus says. “We just thought we’d have an early night.”

“Same for us,” James says, but when he sees how his friends have to share a single bunk, he flashes an apologetic smile. “Sorry, guys. I didn’t know…”

“Yeah yeah,” Sirius laughs. “How about next time, we put Lily in charge of booking the rooms?”

“Oh, it’s not so bad, is it?” Lily asks, a knowing grin on her face. “It’s… cosy.”

“That’s one word for it,” James laughs sheepishly. “Sorry, guys.”

Sirius places a soft kiss onto the back of Remus’ neck, and they lie there in silence as their friends get ready for bed, already discussing tomorrow’s plans. Sirius is simply listening, and enjoying hearing how excited they are, but when he feels Remus pressing back against him, his friends’ words quickly get drowned out by the buzzing in his ears.

“What are you doing?” he whispers, and Remus turns to look over his shoulder.

“Nothing,” he whispers, a mischievous grin on his face. “Why?”

Sirius can feel Remus, ever so subtly, beginning to grind his back against his erection, and it makes him gasp for air. The sudden sensation overwhelming him.

“Are you alright there?” Lily laughs. “I told you, you shouldn’t have had that second dessert.”

“Just trying not to yawn,” Sirius quickly lies, and Lily seems to believe him, because she and James get into bed, and they say their goodnights before turning off the lights.

Remus takes Sirius’ hand, which up until now had been resting on his stomach, and he slides it down to his boxers. But when Sirius wants to move his hand inside the fabric, Remus tightens the grip on his hand, making him chuckle and shake his head.

“You are such a fucking tease,” Sirius purrs into Remus’ ear, and even without seeing his face, he can tell that he has the biggest grin on his face right now.

“Goodnight, Sirius.”

“Goodnight, babe.”

* * *

Sirius had spent the night dreaming of the young man lying next to him, and when he had woken up, he was half-expecting his friends to mention that he had talked in his sleep, that he had called out Remus’ name over and over again. But even if they had noticed anything, they hadn’t mentioned it.

Lily and James were the first to get out of bed and to get ready, before Sirius had gone to take a shower. But just as he steps into the slightly dodgy-looking shower, the door opens.

It almost makes him trip over his own feet, as he grabs the stained shower curtain to cover up with, but when he turns and finds Remus standing there, he lets out an embarrassed chuckle.

“Mind if I join you?” Remus asks, a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

“Not at all,” Sirius laughs, some of last night’s dreams flashing before his eyes again.

He watches as Remus steps out of his boxers, the blush on his face growing darker by the second. And when he steps into the shower with him, he catches him checking him out.

“What about James and Lily?” Sirius whispers, but Remus just shrugs.

“What about them?”

Remus turns away from him, and he turns the tap on, the water pouring down on him.

Sirius can’t help but stare at him, for a moment mesmerised by this beauty standing in front of him. This young man, who in his eyes is nothing short of perfect, and who can do no wrong. But who has his own story, his own pain, most of it showing in the scars lining his body.

Sirius almost reaches out to touch them, but just as he begins to raise his hand, he changes his mind.

“I love you,” he blurts out, and when Remus turns around, he has a shy smile on his face. “I mean it.”

“I know you do.”

“You’re beautiful.”

“You’re blind,” Remus states, but then he chuckles, before closing the distance between them and kissing him. But when Sirius wants to wrap his arms around him and pull him even closer, Remus stops him.

“Don’t,” he laughs, and Sirius gives him a quick kiss before stepping away from him and holding up his hands.

“No more touching.” He grins sheepishly. “I promise.”

“Good,” Remus laughs, before stepping back into the water. He closes his eyes, as he brushes his hands through his hair, before letting them slide down his neck, his chest, all the way down his stomach, Sirius following his every movement, before letting his eyes rest on his hard cock.

He is about to tell Remus what it’s doing to him, seeing him like this, but when Remus opens his eyes, a smirk slowly taking over his face, he can’t help but laugh.

“Is this what it’s going to be like for the rest of the year?”

“Maybe.” Remus grins. “Who knows, perhaps if you’re good…”

“I’m always good, Moony.”

There is a knock on the door, and it makes them both snap out of the moment.

“You know we can hear every word you’re saying in there, right?” James asks through the door, making the young men share an embarrassed look, before they burst out laughing. “You want us to leave you alone for a minute?”

“No, that’s alright,” Sirius laughs, as Remus steps back up to him, his wet hair sticking to his face. “We’re all good.”

Remus raises an eyebrow, before grabbing him by the neck and pulling him in for a kiss which definitely reminds Sirius of last night’s dreams. And when Remus steps away, he can tell from his flushed face that all the same thoughts, all the same fantasies are running through his mind right now.

“We should probably get ready,” Sirius whispers.

“Yes, you should,” they hear from outside the bathroom, and they can’t help but laugh.

“We really should get our own room next time.”

“I heard that!”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
